NIÑA
by Pieri Alea
Summary: LA cancion de la 5ta estación basada en la vida humana de Alice. Espero que les guste


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción pertenece a La 5ta Estación

************************************************

**NIÑA**

_**Hay una niña**_

_**Sola en su habitación**_

_**Jugando con el aire**_

_**Y su imaginación**_

Una pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años se encuentra sentada junto a una esquina de aquella habitación blanca en la que sus padres la dejaron. Sus cortos cabellos negros le caen sobre su rostro, ocultando sus grandes ojos caramelos. Ella mira fijamente la pared y en un segundo se para, comienza a dar vueltas ya que esa tétrica habitación, de la cual no ha salido desde que entro, se a convertido en un hermoso claro cubierto de nieve. Ella corre, ríe y juega con la nieve que ve, sintiendo el viento frío a través del largo camisón blanco que le dieron al entrar en aquel lugar.

_**No comparte tesoros**_

_**Ni tampoco secretos**_

_**Su universo es grande**_

_**Más que el mundo entero**_

Una mujer alta y de mirada fría entra en la habitación. La pequeña niña detiene su juego, el claro va desapareciendo poco a poco. La mujer no parece notar el viento frío ni ver la nieve desaparecer. La extraña le exige a la niña que le cuente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la niña se niega a hablar, acepta tranquilamente el castigo que la mujer le da. Esta le inyecta un extraño líquido que la hace adormecer. Pero a la niña no le importa, ella nunca le rebelaría todo lo que ha visto, porque ese es su secreto, es lo único que la hace sentirse viva. Esos paisajes en los que juega, esas personas a las que ve, todas esas situaciones son su mundo. Su pequeño y perfecto mundo en el que es feliz.

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque**_

_**Ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor**_

_**Y no ve más que dolor**_

Las imágenes nunca dejan sola a la niña que ríe ante lo que ve y conversa con las personas que se aparecen. Ella es feliz ahí, con esas personas que la quieren y no la aparta. Todo el tiempo que duran esas imágenes ella se siente la persona más afortunada del mundo. Ella puede ver una gran casa blanca con enormes ventanas de vidrio en medio del bosque y en el pórtico una mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar que la miran con ternura mientras le brinda una sonrisa maternal. La niña sabe que esa mujer no es su madre, pero se comporta como si lo fuera, ella sabe que cuando la conozco sabrá lo que es tener una verdadera madre, una que la quiera y la mime, una que sonría al verla, una que la proteja, una que la cuide, una que la ame pero sobre todo una que no le tema ni desprecie.

_**Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?**_

_**Sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir**_

_**Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?**_

_**Sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir**_

La pequeña niña ve el tiempo pasar y no sabe cuando saldrá, quiere irse de ese lugar donde la tratan mal. A ella no le importa lo que será si se va. Lo único que quiere es conocer a esa mujer que la tratara como a una hija, ese es su sueño.

La mujer de la bata entra en su habitación, la coge del brazo y la saca de ahí. La niña es feliz, cree que se reunirá con la mujer de la sonrisa maternal, ella piensa en todo lo que compartirá con esa mujer a la que llamara mamá. Pero, la mujer de la bata la hace bajar al sótano, abre una puerta que muestra una habitación aun más tétrica que la otra. La niña asustada empieza a llamar a gritos a la tierna mujer. _"ESME, ESME"_ es lo que dice ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer con bata. Un hombre de ojos rojos se les acerca y la niña ingresa a su mundo, solo que esta vez no ve esos lindos paisajes ni a la dulce familia que la espera, ella ve a otro hombre de ojos rojos que hunde sus dientes en su cuello y poco a poco le va quitando su vida. La niña grita aun más asustada "ESME AYUDAME, NO DEJES QUE SE LLEVE MI SAMGRE, ESME" El de los ojos rojos la mira asombrado mientras que la mujer de la bata la empuja dentro de la oscura habitación y cierra la puerta.

_**Cien noches de lágrimas**_

_**Y de fría oscuridad**_

_**El calor más cercano**_

_**Era el de la soledad**_

La niña no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva encerrada, no sabe el porque esta ahí. Lo único que sabe es que nadie ha ido a salvarla, Esme no ha aparecido con su dulce sonrisa, sus futuros hermanos Edward, Emmet y Rosalie no han ido a cuidarla, su futuro padre Carlisle no esta ahí para aconsejarla, de Bella no puede decir nada ya que todavía no nace, pero, le duele aun más que su Jasper no la halla buscado. Ella sabe que Jasper es el amor de su vida y que cuando lo encuentre sabrá lo que es amar sin condiciones. Aun así, en estos momentos no necesita a Jasper tampoco a Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella o Carlisle, a la única que necesita es a Esme para sentirse protegida y querida.

La niña se siente sola en ese lugar, cree que nunca conocerá a extrañas personas que la acogerán como una más de la familia. Ya nada tenia sentido, la pequeña se ve sola en esa habitación, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, la puerta solo se abre cuando le llevan de comer, pero sabe que es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado. Ahora es un poco más alta, su pecho ha crecido levemente y su cuerpo a tomado forma, pero ella no deja de ser una niña, una niña que sueña con una dulce familia y un príncipe azul.

_**Tiene tanto miedo**_

_**A que puedan entrar**_

_**En su frágil burbuja**_

_**De irrealidad**_

El de los ojos rojos suele entrar con regularidad y siempre le pregunta sobre Esme y sobre aquel que quiere su sangres, pero la niña no le dice nada. Ella no quiere confiar, tiene miedo de que le hagan más daño y la dejen más sola de lo que esta. Durante las noches, la pequeña recuerda los momentos felices que paso con las imágenes que aparecían. Ahora no son imágenes dulces las que ve, ella tiene miedo de aquel ser que le quiere quitar su sangre. Tiene miedo porque también lo ha visto atacando a Bella, ella no sabe si estará ahí para ayudar a Bella o si la llegara a conocer. La mujer de la bata le inyecta ese extraño líquido de forma más seguida. Ahora las imágenes no aparecen solo mientras esta despierta también aparecen cuando duerme. La niña ya no tiene idea del tiempo que pasa, el doctor que viene a verla de vez en cuando le dice que todo esta en su mente, él le dijo que Esme no existe y que ninguno de sus futuros hermanos están vivos. Él doctor le llevo un grupo de hojas en las cuales decían la fecha de muerte de Edward Masen en 1917, la de Rosalie Hale en 1933, Emmet Mccarthy en 1935, pero la que más le impacto fue la de Esme Patt en 1921. La niña no cree lo que ve y grita que ellos están vivos, que están esperando por ella y por Jasper. Cuando el doctor la deja sola otra vez con la oscuridad, la niña ve a su dulce familia jugando base ball en un claro, ve como batean con demasiada fuerza y como corren a una velocidad inhumana, la niña se ve entre ellos, se ve como ellos con los mismos ojos dorados y esa belleza deslumbrante y entonces lo comprende, sabe que ellos son otra cosa, sabe que ellos no son humanos, pero, nada de eso le importa porque también sabe que esperan por ella porque son su familia.

_**Ella ríe sin saber porque**_

_**Ella habla sin saber porque**_

_**Ella mira a su alrededor**_

_**Y no ve más que dolor**_

La niña fuerza las imágenes para que aparezcan, de esa forma puede ver como será su futuro, ella es feliz de esa forma, viendo a su futura familia con ella, viendo como se protegerán entre todos. Ella es feliz compartiendo con ellos. La niña ya no distingue la realidad de sus visiones, hace tiempo que ella no recuerda el rostro de su madre puesto que la única madre que tiene es Esme, el rostro de su padre es siempre el de Carlisle y su pequeña hermana ha sido reemplazada por Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Emmet, su Jasper siempre aparece en sus imágenes abrazándola, besándola, haciéndola feliz. Cuando en su habitación entra la mujer de la bata o el señor de los ojos rojos les cuenta sobre lo que hará con su nueva familia, le dice que pronto ella también será como ellos, pero nunca les dice lo que son, solo les cuenta lo que pasara sin dar demasiados detalles para que no descubran el secreto. La niña hace tiempo que olvido su nombre.

_**Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?**_

_**Sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir**_

_**Niña ¿qué va ser de ti?**_

_**Sin sueños que cumplir**_

_**Con tu vida no querrás seguir**_

La niña está encerrada en su oscura habitación escuchando a la lluvia caer. La niña puede ver como aquel ser de ojos rojos que quiere su sangre entra a un edificio, empieza a buscar por todo el lugar. La niña no sabe que es lo que ese ser busca, lo ve bajar hasta el sótano y abrir una puerta, detrás de esa puerta se encuentra una chica bajita, con cabellos negros y cortos, de ojos caramelos, y de cuerpo levemente desarrollado, la niña ve como ese ser le muerde el cuello y succiona su sangre. La imagen desaparece y la niña sabe que esa chica es ella, sabe que su fin esta cerca, pero también sabe que algo pasara, algo que la convertirá en los que su familia es. El extraño de ojos rojos que suele visitarla entra en su habitación, la coge en brazos y corre con ella por el bosque, la niña siente el viento en su cara hasta que ese la deposita en el pasto mientras le dice _"No te preocupes, estarás a salvo de ese idiota. Corre hasta que encuentres a esa familia de la que siempre hablas, corre hacia Jasper, ayuda a Bella y a Edward para que estén juntos, saca de quicio a Emmet y ayuda a Rosalie a castigarlo, deja que Carlisle te aconseje. Pero sobre todo corre donde Esme, recuerda que ella está esperando a su hija, a su pequeña Alice"_.

La niña siente un fuego que recorre todo su ser y grita de dolor, pero ella no pide su muerte, ella no quiere que la maten para que ese dolor pare. Ella grita el nombre de su madre, ella grita por Esme. No sabe el tiempo que pasa, no sabe desde cuando se está quemando. Solo sabe que las imágenes siguen con ella. Mientras sufre se ve entrando en un bar y saliendo de el junto a Jasper, ella se ve en un centro comercial discutiendo con Rosalie sobre qué conjunto se le vería mejor, ella se ve jugándole bromas a Edward con ayuda de Emmet, se ve ayudando a Carlisle a revisar algunos casos, se ve conversando con Edward sobre Bella, se ve planeando la boda de Bella y Edward, se ve siendo amiga de Bella, se ve hablando con Esme, riendo con Esme, ayudando a Esme, se ve feliz con Esme. La niña sabe que ya no es una niña, ella sabe que tiene que ir por Jasper antes que por los Cullen y eso no le preocupa, no le importa el tiempo que le tome encontrar a Jasper ni el tiempo que tarde en conocer a los Cullen, tampoco piensa en el tiempo que falta para que Bella llegue a sus vidas, porque ella sabe que todo eso pasara, ella sabe que encontrara a Jasper y se juntaran con los Cullen y que al final ayudara a Bella para que también forme parte de la familia. Ella sabe que sus imágenes la ayudaran por el resto de su existencia.

El fuego ya desapareció y la niña abre sus ojos parándose de inmediato, ella sabe que ya no es humana, ella sabe que es un vampiro, ella sabe que ahora tiene que ir en busca de Jasper para que todo lo demás pase. Ella sabe que Esme la espera, pero sobre todo, ella sabe que nunca estará sola porque las imágenes que ven siempre la acompañaran, porque ella es Alice y nunca más lo olvidara.

*******************************************************

Hola que tal, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no lo parezca lo hice por el día de las madres ya que pienso que Esme representa a la madre de Alice no recuerda y que la abandono en ese psiquiátrico.

Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios ^^


End file.
